vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Touko Aozaki
|-|Mahou Touko= |-|Without Glasses= |-|Touko= Summary Touko Aozaki (蒼崎橙子, Aozaki Tōko) is the older sister of Aoko Aozaki. She is a principal character in Kara no Kyoukai and the main antagonist of the first part of Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B. 6-C with preparation Name: Touko Aozaki, Dirty Red Origin: Kara no Kyoukai, Mahou Tsukai no Yoru and Fate/Extra Gender: Female Age: Late 20s Classification: Human, Magus, Puppet Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Energy Blasts, Fire Manipulation, Healing, can erect boundary fields with various effects, Hypnotism, Memory Manipulation, puppet making, Preparation, Immortality (variation of type 6), can enchant items, can project an indestructible creature for attack or devour enemies, various curses and magic traps, magic Resistance that can also resist Spatial Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Her Sealed Box familiar can eat the entire Ogami Apartment Complex). Island level+ with preparation (Can use traps that shoot attacks a million times her usual power, enough to overwhelm Aoko). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with her sister) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely City Block Class Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: At least dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Cigarettes, glasses (that change her outward personality), Projection Machine (her suitcase), lizard-skin longcoat (with protective charms), puppets Intelligence: Genius. The very least expert in architecture, medicine and of course magecraft. Mastered puppet making and rune magic in just few years. Weaknesses: The familiar dies if either Touko is killed or the Projection Machine is destroyed. Also, she is easily roused and lacks patience, she hates being called "Dirty Red", she made a personal rule that whoever calls her that nickname would end up with a death sentence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Touko is a powerful magus, she is a genius with talents that are independent of her lineage. Touko has twenty Magic Circuits, and while not an extremely large number, it was a surprise to the Aozaki clan due to the number of Magic Circuits in their line having been dwindling. In terms of quality, her Magic Circuits are among the best in the world. Due to her formidable power, Mage's Association dubbed her with the color Red (橙, Tou), which is one of the three primary colors. She wished to get the color Blue, but that title was taken by her sister Aoko. Although powerful by modern standards, she is still incapable of facing a serious Caster. She is an expert on Mystic Eyes, she also crafted a pair of Mystic Eyes of Binding for herself which are capable of trapping her victims in powerful illusions. She created glasses called Mystic Eye Killers (魔眼殺し, Magangoroshi) that can suppress mystic eyes effects. '- Puppet making:' Puppet making is special magecraft about creating artificial bodies. Usually it's limited to just body parts like prosthetic limbs but Touko is able to recreate even the entire body. She has a deep understanding of the human body and she's responsible for creating a new body for Shirou in one ending. Foremost of all she created a perfect replica of herself. That got her in conflict with the Association and she's living like a runaway since then. Since Touko has two bodies even if she would be killed, her soul transfers to the surplus body thus preserving her. '- Projection Machine:' (幻燈機械, Gentou kikai) was created by Touko Aozaki to replace the familiar that was destroyed by her sister. It is stored in her Orange Bag (才レンジの鞄, Orenji no kaban), she seems to be very fond of using it. It is not used as a bag, and it is stuffed with a projector-like mechanism. A projection machine that perjures a magical creature of shadow. It appeared in Kara no Kyoukai: Paradox Spiral. A suitcase with a projector installed inside. It shapes Ether Clump in the form of a monstrous cat that cannot be destroyed unless the suitcase is destroyed. It also has the ability to heal Touko by enveloping her. The creature can change form and its true appearance is actually a flying mouth that devours everything. One of Touko's unnamed familiars is kept in a large briefcase, the Sealed Box (封印の匣, Fuuin no hako), that is larger than her previous briefcase, big enough to contain a small child. It is a large cube meant for sealing familiars, seeming to have infinite depth. Upon being opened, it contains a dark mass that remains untouched by the light and peers out with two shining eyes. It has numerous thorn-like tendrils to grab the target and one thousand small mouths to slowly devour them in chunks while dragging them back toward the box. Eating them alive, they are completely dragged inside and devoured. '- Rune magic:' Touko is well-versed in runes. Using the smoke trails of her cigarette she can project flames on her opponents. Although the flames aren't enough to cremate an entire body she noted that burning out the heart of someone would be trivial. She also has an "oblivion" rune that can erase memories and probably many more spells. '- Enchantment:' Touko is very skilled at creating magic items. She made Shiki's Mystic Eye Killer Glasses, Ryougi's prosthetic arm that can capture ghosts and a number of other items including her own glasses. '- Wards:' She can create runic wards to protect a certain area. They prevent uninvited guests from entering. One ward works like a hypnotic suggestion to tell people they aren't interested in going there. A more advanced version works by "dislocating the room from space" to make it unnoticeable. Touko noted that even if the room would explode, no one would get alarmed. Note: Not to be confused with her younger sister, Aoko Aozaki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Kara no Kyōkai Category:Mahōtsukai no Yoru Category:Fate Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users